Tempestuoso Esperanza
by IceByrd67
Summary: Storm is the most feared assassin in the world. But now her time has come....she has to make a choice...Her death or the death of the only man she's ever loved?
1. La Esperanza de Piedra Montana

Tempestuoso Esperanza

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
They called her Storm. The most feared assassin in the world for she could storm your home and everyone within would be dead before the first body hit the floor. She was a fearless woman, with no weaknesses, no family, and no friends outside her circle of bandits, all of which were mercenaries.   
Her group, called The Shadows, was composed of the top seven assassins in the world. Herself, two other women named, Taserlyn and Loyalty, and four men, Mikhail, Gaunt, Frindley, and Seven. They were the scourge of all evil according to many. Children were often told that The Shadows would get them if they didn't behave. But common believe was the fair grounds for gossip and the untrue.   
Storm had made a pact with her friends 'never to harm the innocent, only those deserving the death that came for them'. She would watch her victims for days, some times weeks, before she decided if they were worthy of their life. If they weren't, they were dead. If they were, she would make sure they knew it. Usually by leaving them a note signed 'Storm'.   
  
It had been years, even a decade and more since Storm had been called by her real name. As a child, a woman by the name Critic had declared her father unworthy of life, for he had beaten and killed Storm's Hispanic mother and had came close to destroying Storm's life as well. She had been almost four years old at the time. Critic drained her father's blood and took Storm to raise, rather than leave her to the father's family. She had declared that day that Stone Mountain would never have the beautiful little child.   
She took Storm and named her that, not because of her abilities, but of the color of her eyes. The gray-blue of them looked as if a storm was brewing in her eyes. She raised the girl as her own mentor had raised her after stealing her away from an undeserving family. She taught Storm how to judge a man, and the ways of a spy and assassin. She taught her everything she knew.   
But never once did Critic call the young girl by her real name. The name that Storm held as the most sacred of names. Her mother had named her that, knowing that she was just that for the people of Stone Mountain. She was la Esperanza de Piedra Montana.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~   
  
Yes, I know that this was a really short Chapter…. I don't think I can really be called a chapter because all it is is an introduction to Storm and some of the thing that will happen in the story. You'll have to bare with me, because I'm using Spanish in my story and I'm not a native speaker…hell, I'm not a speaker, period. Unless you count the fact that I've been learning it for forever in school. I'll be translating the things down here, unless there's a major give-away if you know what it means…then you'll just have to look it up yourself or wait until I reveal it in my story. I hope you'll like it! : P   
  
La Esperanza de Piedra Montana: The Hope of Stone Mountain   
  
Tempestuoso Esperanza: Stormy Hope 


	2. El Trabajo

"Yes, my lord." Storm said, confidently as she bowed to the man who had just commissioned for her to judge Kelandry of Mindelan. Three thousand gold nobles just to get rid of a girl, and 1/3 of it up front. She sauntered out of the room, tossing the bag of gold from one hand to another. She would be eating a fine meal tonight and she could start working on her disguise tonight.  
  
It was close to 5 years since the last time she was in Tortall, and now she was 17. She had heard nothing of the 3rd year page that was a girl. So she, a seasoned assassin, was off to judge and possibly kill as thirteen-year- old kid. She smiled grimly and snuck into The Shadows' camp. She crept up behind Taser and pulled her knife out to her friend's neck.  
  
  
  
"Do you see what happens when you don't have anyone scouting?" She asked, pressing the dull side of the blade into Taser's throat.  
  
"Your friend sneaks up on you and puts a blade to you?" Taser asked. Storm laughed and placed her dagger back into its sheath.  
  
"I've a job for the two of us, Taser.and Misha, if he wants to." Storm helped herself to a plate of the stew they had over the fire. She sat and looked around for the rest of her friends. Loyalty and Gaunt were off working a thief job and Frindley was somewhere with his sweetheart, Creea. Seven was fletching some arrows and Mikhail was lounged across the log he was sitting on. "In Tortall."  
  
"What's the pay?" Taser asked, eyeing the bag. "And what kind of job?"  
  
"Pay is 3 thousand gold nobles.one now, and two more if we kill the girl. Assassination. Kelandry of Mindelan has been judged guilty by Lord Joren and her verdict has been passed to me."  
  
"So we're taking you home, then?" Mikhail brushed his sandy hair from his green eyes and reached over, pulling Storm into his lap. She giggled, swatting at his roaming hands.  
  
"Of course." She kissed her lover gently.  
  
She didn't love Mikhail, no. But sometimes when her lonely life got to hard to bear, he was always there to comfort her. And for that, she had a special place in her heart for him.  
  
Mikhail was gorgeous, with his high cheekbones and 'boy-next-door' look. Girls were constantly fawning over him. In taverns, the serving girls had no problem letting their oversized parts fall out of their shirts when serving him. Flower girls had no problem climbing into his lap as he sat. Wealthy women had no problem throwing him bits of money for a romp with the 19-year-old man.  
  
But Mikhail chose Storm. He had even told her several times that he loved her, even though she didn't feel the same way. He made sure that on cold nights, she was warm, when she was hungry, she had food. He made sure that when she was sad, she had a shoulder to cry on. He made sure that she was loved.  
  
  
  
"So when do we leave?" Taser asked, pulling herself up from her seat. "I hope soon, because Loya and Gaunt will have finished their job by now and we need to get away from here.The Copper Isles won't be safe for us to work for a while."  
  
"I wanted to leave tonight, or tomorrow morning." Storm answered, running her fingered through her hair. "I figured that they would be done."  
  
"I think we deserve to have a celebration!" Seven suddenly announce from his corner. "I say we all head down to the closest pub and drink ourselves into a stupor. Couldn't we, please?" He asked, looking up with his large brown puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Yes, please?" Loya asked, following Gaunt into the camp. "We've got the nobles for the job and I think it's about time we can get stupidly drunk again. I'll pay."  
  
"Then I guess we should go then, shouldn't we?" Storm laughed, wrapping her arms around Mikhail's neck. "Come, my Misha. I believe that there is a large amount of Vodka that has my name on it." 


	3. Nikolai y el Linaje de Delegaris

"Here's your drink." The waitress whispered, leaning over as far into Mikhail's lap as she could, allowing one of her excessively large breast to fall out of her loosely fastened bodice. She giggled, and massaged her breast while leaning over him and stuffed it back into her gown. Storm rolled her eyes and pulled out her dagger, stabbing it into an apple in the bowl right next to the maid's chest. "Oh!" The girl huffed and turned away, shaking her butt as she went.  
  
"That was evil!" Loya laughed, falling out of her chair in a fit of laugher. "I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"Well then she shouldn't be shoving herself into our Misha's face, now should she?" Storm asked, taking a bite out of the apple, still impaled on her blade. "Although I'm sure that Misha wouldn't mind a romp in the hay with someone other than boring ol' me."  
  
"I don't know about that, now." He answered, running his hand across Storm's leg, showing her that he still loved her, even though she didn't love him as more than a friend. "You know exactly how I feel about you, Storm. I'm just waiting for you." Storm sighed, looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Misha, you know how I feel about love. It's absolutely useless. Besides, I'm not gonna be like my mother and fall in love with an ass and end up dead." Storm said. "Besides, love hurts." She whispered, remembering Nikolai and his broken promises.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Nikolai!" Storm giggled, running across the meadow, knowing her love was just over the hill. "Niko!"  
  
"My love!" H yelled, catching her and taking her into his arms. He placed kisses down her cheek and throat, laying her back into the deep, fragrant grasses. "I love you so much." He whispered, trailing his fingers down her chest, between her budding breasts. His fingers stopped at the laces to her bodice. She took a deep breath as he pulled at the strings.  
  
"I love you too." The twelve-year-old girl whispered, knowing and fearing that he may be disappointed in what her would find under the thin cloth. "I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?" He asked, slipping the gown off of the young girl.  
  
"Of your love." She answered. "I don't want to do this!" She cried suddenly as he stripped himself of his own clothes. "I don't want to do this!" He pinned her arms to her side.  
  
"You've lead me this far, you wench! You'll finish this!" He snarled, using his longer and more muscular arms to pin her down. She didn't know what to do against the boy, who was 15. All she did was cry as he violated her, and raped her, stealing her virginity from her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Storm blinked back tears, trying so hard to forget the memories. She really had loved Nikolai, only she was so afraid of what it meant to couple with him. He had hurt her so much that day. Afterwards, he disappeared and she never saw him again, but if she did, she would know him right away. It was hard to miss the long scar he had across his face, from a fight.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mikhail hugged her, silently begging for her forgiveness. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's alright, Misha. I know you didn't mean to." She whispered, choking back more sobs. Suddenly she sat up straight, with the hardened look in her eyes. She refused to let him haunt her anymore.  
  
She was Storm DeLegaris. No one would hold anything over her, the most feared person in the world. Hell! Weren't Tortall and Scandra fighting over her in their war? Who wouldn't want Storm DeLegaris on their side, when she and her bandits could kill off and entire regiment before anyone knew any better? She would do Critic DeLegaris proud and not spoil the DeLegaris line! 


	4. Siete y sus Convencimientos

Two days later, before she even realized it, Storm and her friends were on their way to Tortall. She had expected a delay in getting around the guards and government of Galla. Apparently not. It really didn't matter to her. All that did mattered was that she avoid the market places of Corus as much as possible because Nikolai haunted those places. If she was gonna go anywhere near there, she would have Loya, Taser, Seven or Mikhail with her.  
  
But the chances of having Loya by her side was slim because of the jobs she and Gaunt were always pulling. Taser would probably find some poor sap to adopt for the time being and Seven was always off in one of his thought bubbles.  
  
That's what she loved about him. He was always off and in his thoughts. He was very philosophical and brilliant. He wasn't really an active part of the banditry; he planned all the attacks, but never participated. Storm never asked him to be and she never let anyone try to talk him into it. He was too important to her. He was the little brother she never had. He was the world to her.  
  
Mikhail on the other hand, would jump at the chance to be with her. Misha just loved her too much and she knew it. She felt bad, knowing he loved her and she couldn't return his feelings. She wanted so bad to make that up to him. She even tried to look for someone he could love and be loved back.He never took to any of the girls she brought to him. Granted he did stay with them for a few weeks, being mildly entertained with their "bedroom" expertise. But she never once saw him with one for more than two months.  
  
"A penny for you thoughts?" A quiet voice whispered to her from her left. She glanced over and smiled to her 'brother'.  
  
"If you had a silver noble for every time I said that to you, Seven, you would be one rich bastard." She laughed, rubbing him hand that rested on her arm. "I'm just thinking about Misha."  
  
"Again?" He asked, know the answer already. He sighed.  
  
"I just don't know what to think. I am flattered that he feels so strongly towards me, only I don't think he should be wasting his time on someone who doesn't know how to love." She ranted.  
  
"You know how to love, and you know it. You love me, don't you?" Seven asked, his large brown eyes grew in fear.  
  
"Claro que si, tonto! Tu eres mi hermano!" She answered with a laughed. "I don't know how to love outside of friends and family. Does this make any sense to you? Do you know what I mean? I'm not sure I can love Misha like a man and woman should love one another. I'm not exactly sure if that's even possible for me, a daughter of the DeLegaris line. After all, not a single person in my line ever had a child, they only adopted."  
  
"I know. I think I get you. I just don't see why you can't love Mikhail and have children. I know you feel something for him and he feels something for you. I just know it! I've watched you together. I know you're meant to be!" Seven said with conviction.  
  
"Oy, Siete! You're just a silly boy. I'm never meant to love, and you know it. Let's not talk about this any more." Storm answered, sadly.  
  
"Talk about what?" Misha asked, steering his horse up to the pair.  
  
"Nothing, Misha." Storm answered, giving Seven a look. "Nothing that concerns you in any way. Just a discussion between siblings. Right, Siete?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." He answered, dropping back into the group next to Taserlyn. "I just know it!" He hissed in melancholy. 


	5. La Fosa sin Marca y Piedra Montana

I realized that I forgot to include some translations from Chapter 4, so here they are! Claro que si, tonto! : Of course I'm sure, silly! (I think that's what this one means..)  
  
Tu eres mi hermano: You're my brother Anyway, I hope you guys like that story so far.and thank you to those who have reviewed.and sorry my chapters are so short. :P ~~~~~ "Mama, lo siento. I'm not who you think I am anymore. And I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to keep him from hurting you so much. I wish I had said or done something to that man that I'm sorry to say is my father." Storm rubbed the tears from her eyes as she whispered to her mother's grave. "Lo siento, Madre. I know you're thinking it's not my fault, but it is. I just know it. And I know you're thinking why do I hate men so much. I've been hurt to many times to care anymore, maman. And yes, I know you want me to give Misha a chance, but my heart just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've come home to see you. I promise I'll come home more often. I have to go now, mama. I'll come see you soon. Adios, mama." Storm stood, dropping the roses she held in her hand onto the unmarked mound. "And I'll make sure you get a marker. I'll get back at the Stone Mountain family for doing this to you. You should be remembered with a memorial, not left unmarked." "Storm?" Taser's voice floated across the morning sky to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Taser. I'm coming back in a minute. Just go ahead, and I'll catch up." She answered, wiping away the remainder of her tears.  
  
"Alright." Taser said. "Stone Mountain needs a visit from The Shadows." Storm announced at lunch. "Do we have time to give them a surprise? I think it's been a while since they've seen their baby girl. Besides, I need to get some of my mother's things for the job in Tortall."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that we have the time." Gaunt answered, gloomily. "That is if you really want to."  
  
"Oh, I do. I promise you that. I want to with all my heart." She answered, staring at the castle that stood in the misty distance.  
  
"After dark then," Frindley suggested. "For a better scare. Besides, our supplies are running low. We could use some fresh meat, and some salt and coffee. Sugar would be nice, too."  
  
"Some griffin feathers if they have any. I could use new arrows." Storm added. "We should make a list. Seven? Will you write all of this down?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Fresh meat, salt, coffee, sugar, griffin feathers, and.what else?" Frindley asked.  
  
"Sharpening stones for our swords and daggers. Bow stings for Storm's bow.they're fraying." Taser added.  
  
"Some of my mother's gowns and jewelry. I think that would be a good disguise from the job in Tortall. We can see where the girl is at all times. And I think that we can get Seven to acted as a page. My little brother who wants to be a Tortallian knight, even though he is 15. He could pass for a 12 or 13 year old, couldn't he?"  
  
"Okay.then we would have to get him some clothes too. And I could be his servant." Loya added. "I think that would work. Gaunt can pull servant jobs too. Frindley and Misha can play guard for you, Storm and Taser can be your lady-in-waiting."  
  
"Any objections?" Storm asked, looking at each individual. "Then it stands at that."  
  
"How about we get started on planning our Stone Mountain raid?" Mikhail asked, rubbing his lean, hard abs. ~~~~~ Lo siento: I'm sorry.  
  
Like it? Have any suggestions? Ideas? Criticism? I'll take them all.do ya'll think I should add a romance between Loya and Gaunt? Who should die? Seven? Taser? Frindley? Tell me what you want! I live for reviews and flames.. I want Flames! They help me improve my writing, and yes, I am aware that I have things from our real world mixed into Tammy's world.and yes, I will probably have things in this century be transferred into Storm's world, but I probably wouldn't notice it. :P 


	6. Lealtad

Hola! (Hello!) Sorry it's been so long since I updated.. I was pulling for every day with an update, only things happen and I didn't get around to it. Anyways, I'm trying to write longer chapters, because I've gotten about a zillion 'WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS" reviews.so I'm really gonna try.I know that I really should write more, only after I start writing for a while, I get bored and end the chapter. ANYWAYZ, enjoy chapter 6, which at this point has no name.. WHO SHOULD DIE????????  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Storm laughed, slipping through the shadows, moving as one with the darkness. She had her belt of daggers hanging around her waist, and the quiver hanging off of her shoulder, full of arrows. She held her silver and wooden bow at her side strung and ready for use. She stopped at the edge of the building, and peered around the corner with her bow raised and notched with an arrow. She smiled, seeing her target, a lone guard. Storm glanced over to the shadows nearer to the guard and flashed a signal. Taser returned the signal.  
  
Storm reached up and released her arrow, letting it fly straight and true, hitting him in the leg. He fell to the ground and before he uttered a sound, Taser had gagged him and was busy healing his wound.  
  
Storm may have had to injure someone, but she didn't like to leave them writhing in pain. Taser was a healer and there was no point in wasting her Gift. Besides, the man had done nothing. All she really needed was to have him tied down and out of the way. She sped through the shadows and was by the man's side in a few blinks of the eye.  
  
  
  
"You'll be okay." She told him. He nodded in understanding, although he was pale white and in pain. "I'm sorry I had to shoot you." Again he nodded, more relaxed this time, because Taser was fixing his wounds.  
  
"He'll be alright. He's just gonna be tired and is going to have to stay off of that leg for a day or two." Taser announced after she was done.  
  
"Good. I wonder how the others are doing. Good, I hope." Strom brushed the man's hair out of his eyes so he could see her more clearly. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
He shook his head, with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"I'm Storm DeLegaris." She informed him. His eyes grew big in recognition. "So you do know who I am." She smiled and bent down to press her lips gently to his forehead. "You've been touch by an angel, and I've judged you to live." She traded his lips with one of her fingers before standing. "Leave him here and let's find the others. I've got a bone to pick with Stone Mountain."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Misha, get that guy, if you will." Storm pointed to an important looking man. "I think he'll work as hostage." Misha smiled and swooped into the door and grabbed the man and pressed a blade to his throat.  
  
"Scream and die." He whispered harshly into the man's ear. "Your name?"  
  
"I am the Lord of Stone Mountain." The man stuttered.  
  
"Oh, good." Storm said, dropping in through the open window. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to look for you. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No." He answered.  
  
"I'm your worse nightmare. I'm Storm DeLegaris. I'm the girl you let get away and die, Uncle." She strutted over to him. "Now do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes." His eyes grew with fear. "The witch's child!" Misha pressed the blade down, drawing a bit of blood.  
  
"I dare you to repeat that." He hissed in anger.  
  
"No, Mikhail! Don't!" Misha's head turned, in confusion.  
  
"What?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"I said, 'don't'." Storm repeated.  
  
"I know that. Did you call me 'Mikhail'?" He asked, looking hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Misha. I was afraid you would hurt him. He still is my family, even though he left me to die." She whispered. Misha sighed and leaned over the old man and brushed his lips to hers.  
  
"He doesn't deserve to call you family, ke'chara. (- That's from Mercedes Lackey.)" Misha whispered. "No one who treats you like that should even be allowed to live."  
  
"I know, love. Now how about we go get our things? I don't want the others to have all the fun in looting." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What about this?" Seven asked, holding up a vase. This was the first time he had actually been involved in a job.  
  
"Breakable. Bad for our traveling." Loya answered, slipping a bit of silver into her bag.  
  
"This?" Seven asked, holding up yet another bit of pretty.  
  
"That one is good." Gaunt answered. He glanced up at Storm who was sitting in a large chair, hugging a bag to her chest. "Are we about done? I think that we should go soon."  
  
"One of your better ideas, Gaunt." Frindley answered, seeing the look on Storm's face. "Let's go."  
  
"Come on, ke'chara." Misha took Storm's elbow. "There's nothing left here for you."  
  
"I know and that's why it hurts so much. Do me a favor." She murmured.  
  
"Anything." He answered, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Slice him up. Please? Just for what he did to my mother and me." She pointed to Lord Stone Mountain. His eyes widened in fear.  
  
"No love. No more deaths for revenge." He answered, kicking Stone Mountain with the toe of his boot.  
  
"Not even if I judge him worthy of death? Can I do that?" She asked, a little dazed.  
  
"No.not now. You're hurting too much now. Perhaps some other time. Now come on." Loyalty rolled her eyes and pulled out her dagger, embedding one deeply into Stone Mountain's thigh. Misha glared at her, but she shrugged.  
  
"He deserved at least that. Don't heal him, Taser. It won't help. I used one of my 'non-healable' daggers for that."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Loya." Storm whispered after a few hours from returning to camp. It was the first words she had spoken in over 3 hours.  
  
"Nothing to it, Storm. After all, that's my name. 'Loyalty'. Now I know it's supposed to mean 'loyalty' to my master, but I see it as loyalty to the person who saved me from him. I'll always be here for you, Storm."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay, so it's not that much longer than the others, but it's a start, right? And I stopped this one here because something big happens in the next one..I've decided who's going to die! :P 


End file.
